videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
COF: The CLASH of Fighters
COF: The CLASH of Fighters is a 3D fighting game produced by Disney and SNK Playmore originally released in 2006 as a coin-operated arcade gamefor the Taito Type X platform. A home version for the PlayStation 2 was released in Japan in 2006, followed by releases in the PAL region and North America in 2007, to positive critical reception. Gameplay Unlike the 2D games from the KOF series, COF: The Clash of Fighters breaks the team system, causing all the fighters to fight alone. The story mode is experienced as a single character through the "Mephistopheles Fighting Tournament" The gameplay is similar to those of Tekken and Bloody Roar series, such as having a more combo command moves system and players being capable of executing juggle combos freely. In Versus Mode, a single match (be it a one-on-one fight or a 3 vs. 3 battle) is fought against either the computer or another player. In Mission Mode, the player is faced with four levels of ten missions each. Each mission has settings and conditions to be completed. Most of the game's unlockables come through this mode. In Time Attack Mode, the player has to defeat a number of characters as quickly as possible. The online mode is available only on the Microsoft Windows version, and features online matchmaking for play between two players. Plot "Seven Years Ago. the invitations to the 11'th Annual King of Fighters find their ways to the world's most wicked warriors. But the patron of this little party remains unknown. It cannot be Geegus, nor can it be Karnov. So who could they be from...? Among all the hopes and doubts, the legendary superstars of the fighting world begin to form their mighty teams. What type of battle with these magnificent fighters sure to go down in history show us? The voltage of the fan's excitement reaches a fevered pitch as the tournament finally approaches its beginning." Adelheid Bernstein the son of Rugal Bernstein, an influential black market weapons and drugs dealer bored of the lack of competition, sent out 24 invitations to certain individuals around the world. Eight teams had entered, each representing a different country. At the tournament's conclusion, His sister Rose, Adelheid's personal secretary, invited the Japan team to fight their final match within Black Noah. It is there when Adelheid revealed the true purpose of his tournament: defeat the winning team and add them to his grisly collection of previous challengers. Rikimaru sees his defeated father there and decides to avenge him. As Adelheid is finally beaten, he triggers the self-destruct mechanism on his ship. The team escapes and reflects on their victory. Characters Most characters come from other SNK & Disney Characters, such as Team USA, which is composed of the three player characters from the original Fighter's History (Ray McDougal, Makoto Mizoguchi and Feilin). The leading duo from World Heroes, Hanzo Hattori and Kotaro Fuuma, are featured with their longtime friend and heroine Jeanne D'Ark, who make up Team China. Team Korea includes Kim Jae Hoon from Garou: Mark of The Wolves as the leader of two convicts he is trying to reform (his brother Kim Dong Hwan and May Lee). Team England is a mix of female fighters from Hotaru Futaba & MOTW (B. Jenet) and the World Heroes (Ryoko Izumo). The three heroes from Undercover Cops (Zan Takahara, Matt Gable and Rosa Felmonde) form Team France. Team Brazil composes of Metal Slug characters Marco Rossi, Tarma Roving and Eri Kasamoto. The game also features one teams composed entirely of original characters: Team Japan, including Rikimaru Kusanagi the younger brother of Kyo Kusanagi, Takeru Yin and Kenshido. Old Characters (from earlier SNK, IREM, Data East & ADK franchises) * Ray McDougal - From Fighter's History series * Makoto Mizoguchi - From Fighter's History series * Feilin - From Fighter's History series * Hanzo Hattori - From World Heroes Series * Kotaro Fuuma - From World Heroes Series * Janne D'Arc - From World Heroes Series * Ryoko Izumo - From World Heroes Series * Zan Takahara - From Undercover Cops Series * Matt Gable - From Undercover Cops Series * Rosa Felmonde - From Undercover Cops Series * Marco Rossi - From Metal Slug Series * Tarma Roving - From Metal Slug Series * Eri Kasamoto - From Metal Slug Series * Fio Germi - From Metal Slug Series * Kim Jae Hoon - From Fatal Fury Series * Kim Dong Hwan - From Fatal Fury Series * B. Jenet - From Fatal Fury Series * Hotaru Futaba - From Fatal Fury Series * Adelheid Bernstein - From The King of Fighters Series New Characters * Rikimaru Kusanagi * Takeru Yin * Kenshido Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:KOF Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fighting games Category:Video games Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Metal Slug Category:Undercover Cops Category:2006